Vоtо βlαηсо
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Las personas que tenía enfrente de él lo miraban con atención. —Soy Uchiha Sasuke… Y ma-maté a mi hermana—. Así inicia su historia el joven Uchiha de 17 años de edad. Sin embargo ¿Por qué aquellas personas no lo miraban con desprecio? —Cuéntanos la historia Sasuke-san—pidió una mujer de cabellos rojos entre la multitud. Él asintió y aclaro su garganta.


_[Fan-Fic]_

**Vоtо βlαηсо**

—•**Sasuke U. & H. Hinata•****—**

**S**ummary: UA. Las personas que tenía enfrente de él lo miraban con atención. —Soy Uchiha Sasuke… Y ma-maté a mi hermana—. Así inicia su historia el joven Uchiha de 17 años de edad. Sin embargo ¿Por qué aquellas personas no lo miraban con desprecio? —Cuéntanos la historia Sasuke-san—pidió una mujer de cabellos rojos entre la multitud. Él asintió y aclaro su garganta.

**A**dvertencias: Incesto/Muerte de Personajes/Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

•

* * *

—**Intro—**

»Palabras Secas«

Las respiraciones se mantenían escasas, algunas manos temblaban puesto que al igual que él; eran nuevos en aquel tipo de lugares. Sin embargo, los más antiguos y "sabios" –por así llamarlo- estaban serios y atentos.

El cabello negro que se mantenía oculto en una gorra de franjas azules y blancas, caminó hacía la silla de madera que se mantenía en frente de todos, un espacio tan pequeño de su lugar de origen hasta aquella silla le pareció tan largo como caminar por la muralla china –y él en verdad caminó por toda la muralla china-. Cuando llego hasta su salvación, le tomó doce segundos para sentarse y otros ocho para encontrar la postura adecuada –los pies separados y las manos caídas de lado a lado apoyando su espalda a la silla-.

— ¿Podrías quitarte la gorra?—Le preguntó una persona del fondo con voz suave pero seria. El joven negó con dos movimientos de su cabeza, mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—, le preguntó esta vez una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes vestida de una forma casual, un vestido azul con flores amarillas, margaritas tal vez.

El joven parpadeó levantando la mirada, cuando la peli rosa lo vio pudo ver algo más que un rostro cansado y lastimado –como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio-, una mirada tan infeliz y llena de culpa.

—Mi no-nombre e…—empezó a tartamudear el pelinegro con un tono tan leve, que llegó a pensar golpear su cabeza contra la pared, lamentablemente aquel muro estaba lejos de su alcance.

La muchacha peli rosa le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos, que pena que los ánimos estaban completamente lejos de él. Mientras que las personas que tenía enfrente de él lo miraban con atención tratando de no presionarlo

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke…—dijo al fin—, y… ma-maté a mi he-hermana—completó con la voz quebrada.

Así inicia su historia el joven Uchiha de 17 años de edad que llegó un año atrás completamente mudo he ido, al fin hablaría de lo que ocurrió en esos meses, esos en los que la familia Uchiha-Hyuuga eran tan felices y pacíficos como todo humano desearía

Sin embargo para el chico solo existía una pregunta, ¿Por qué aquellas personas no lo miraban con desprecio? Como lo habían hecho sus padres.

_¿Por qué?_

—Cuéntanos la historia Sasuke-san—pidió una mujer de cabellos rojos entre la multitud atrás de un hombre rubio algo afeminado de una coleta y un copete que tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Él asintió y aclaro su garganta.

Pero no tardo en encorvar su espalda tomando su cara con la mano izquierda, la peli rosa se levantó y tocó algunos cabellos del joven Uchiha, quién de un golpe apartó la mano femenina de él, no deseaba otro toque que no fuera el de "ella". Pero necesitaba el tacto humano puesto que así como la joven se alejó un centímetro de él, Sasuke tomó la otra mano evitándole que se fuera.

—Uchiha-san—llamó la oji verde—no estás aquí para ser juzgado…—, con los dedos de la otra mano, teñidos con barniz verde esmeralda tomaron su suave y frágil mentón, alzando la cabeza del chico haciendo que la mirara—…Sino para ser comprendido, y ayudado—siseó dulcemente.

Otro hombre al fondo se levantó y sin avisar salió del cuarto de color azul, sin embargo a nadie le importó. Puesto que "él" siempre era así.

El Uchiha lo miro de reojo, por alguna razón le parecía extrañamente familiar.

—Sasuke-san…— susurro la peli rosa llamándolo.

— ¿Quién eres?—Le preguntó lo más bajo posible, que vergüenza; había sido integrado a ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo y no sabía los nombres de nadie. Probablemente porque no deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía que cambiar.

—Sakura…Haruno Sakura—contestó la muchacha.

—Sakura—repitió en susurro cerrando los ojos—, como los cerezos ¿verdad?—Ella asintió mostrando una bella sonrisa, recordaba a las tipas que le sonreían por obligación y la comparación era un insulto—. Es bello… lo es—abrió los ojos y respiro hondo. Estaba listo—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—Sakura asintió de nuevo aflojando la curva de sus labios entrecerrando los ojos—, siéntate… conmigo—. No se sentía bien pedirlo en esos momentos puesto que él necesitaba hacerlo solo.

Lamentablemente para Sakura, eso era algo conmovedor puesto que los primeros meses que Sasuke estuvo ahí no mostraba ningún sentimiento claro en su rostro, no hablaba ni comía lo que le ofrecían. Sin duda estaba mejorando; alejo su mano de él con delicadeza y lentitud haciendo lo mismo con su otra mano, viendo los dedos marcadas y llena de cicatrices de Sasuke, dio pasos lentos mirando a algunos de sus amigos –compañeros-, tomó su silla y la llevó a lado de él, acomodando su vestido antes de sentarse.

—No sé… por dónde empezar—, aceptó de forma burlona. Todos rieron un poco extrañando al Uchiha

—No te preocupes Sasuke— Dijo un joven de cabellos blancos en el penúltimo lugar en la tercera fila (habían cinco filas con siete asientos ocupados por una persona). —A todos nos pasa… solo… aclara tu mente y deja que tus recuerdos hablen por ti.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a cantar!—Grito un pelinegro en la cuarta fila en el segundo asiento levantándose. Todos lo miraron mientras entrecerraban sus ojos—. ¡Pues qué aguados!—Cantó haciendo un tono alto y duradero en la última "a".

—Por favor Lee-kun…—musitó Sakura riendo cubriendo su cara en el largo cabello. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Cállate Lee—gruño una castaña de chongos de pinta china a su lado, obviamente avergonzada, tiró de la playera verde y lo obligo a sentarse.

Sakura río con más fuerza bajando más la cabeza—. Ustedes no tienen remedio—dijo cuando recupero el aliento.

—Te pareces mucho…—le dijo Sasuke a Lee. Puesto que lo miraba seriamente causando cierta intimidación.

— ¿A quién?—Preguntó Lee ladeando la cabeza.

—A él…a quién inicio todo—gruño atorando su ira—. Al hijo de mi padre.

— ¿Tu… hermano?—Murmuro un rubio de ojos azules al otro lado de Lee, Uchiha Itachi no se veía de ese tipo de personas.

—A mi hermanastro…—dijo—el hijo de la amante… y de mí padre—; se dejó caer de espaldas apoyándose en la silla, dejando caer su cabeza esperando que los recuerdos lo envolvieran—. Él trato de arruinar nuestras vidas cuando llego con "esa"… después de la muerte de mi madre.

«Me pregunto ¿Quién será? ¿Quién habrá ocasionado tanto dolor en este tipo?» Se preguntó el rubio de extrañas marcas en sus mejillas respirando hondo.

—Su nombre era… Kato… Uchiha Kato—cerró los ojos de nuevo. El fantasma de un encapuchado diminuto y delgado hizo su presencia apoyando la espalda cubierta por el manto negro en la pared con los brazos –calcinados- cruzados, no eso no; esta vez haría las cosas bien por ella y por él mismo. Respiro conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Cuéntanos—pidió Sakura poniendo sus manos en sus piernas con las ganas de tomar una enorme taza de café capuchino.

— ¡Sí!—Grito de nuevo Lee siendo sentado esta vez por el rubio—, Naruto-san—se quejó recibiendo un zape por la muchacha— ¡Tenten-chan!— Naruto le dio otro zape más fuerte.

— ¡Shh! Que te calles—regaño Naruto.

Lee se sentó deslizándose un poco cruzando los brazos inflando sus mejillas cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió y musitó—: Está bien—dejó la tensión que habitaba en sus hombros—todo comenzó hace diez años… Era mi cumpleaños, mi madre y mis hermanos estaban ahí…sentados a mi lado haciéndome sentir un ser completo… y feliz… algo humildes… pero felices…

El ser que nadie veía también pareció respirar hondo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke.

—Alguien llamó a la puerta con un mensaje para mi madre… ella estaba enferma, cáncer de pulmones—. Todos mantuvieron silencio absoluto, ignorando el sonido de los ladridos a los gatos y arrancones de los autos—; la citarón a una junta en la primaria… Hinata había reprobado otra vez.

"Hinata" Le sorprendía mucho que aún pudiera mencionar ese nombre con claridad.

—…Y así comenzó todo—; el encapuchado sonrió y Sasuke no pudo controlar la aceleración de su corazón.

**: :: ****—****Fin Del Intro****— ****:: :**

* * *

_FanFic en remodelación, seguiré con el segundo capítulo cuando tenga la mitad del fic: __**¿Y atrás de mí? **_

_Lo siento, pero no deseo quebrarme tanto la cabeza por eso haré esto lo más rápido que pueda._

**JA NE!**


End file.
